falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
McGee
|tag skills = |level =1→33→55 (DLCs only) (Player level x 1.1) |derived =Hit Points: 70→230→340 (DLCs only) DT: 12 |edid =PrimmLanceCorporalMcGee |baseid = |refid = |footer = McGee sem seu capacete }} |content2= |content3= }} Sergeant McGee é um membro da NCR em Primm em 2281. Enredo Um nativo de Hub, McGee não vê sua casa há um tempo devido a estar servindo duas vezes seguidas à 1° Companhia do 5° Batalhão do Exército da NCR, sob supervisão do Tenente Hayes. Nascido e criado no Hub, McGee é um oficial não comissionado veterano da 1st Company do 5th Army Battalion, atualmente sob o Hayes. Ele está em seu segundo turno de serviçoCourier: "Where are you from?" McGee: "I'm from Hub originally, but it's been a long time since I saw it. I'm on my second tour here. Most Non-Commissioned Officers are." (Diálogo de McGee) e mantém o nariz na pedra de amolar, seguindo somente as ordens que o tenente dá.Courier: "Does the NCR have any plans to attack the prison north of here?" McGee: "I have no idea. I just go and do what they tell me." (Diálogo de McGee) Ultimamente, eles foram limitados a manter controle sobre os presidiários que apareceram em Primm e ao tentar os manter em controle.Courier: "Where are you from?" McGee: "I'm from Hub originally, but it's been a long time since I saw it. I'm on my second tour here. Most Non-Commissioned Officers are." (Diálogo de McGee)McGee: "I'm Sergeant McGee of the New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company. If you want to talk about something, speak to Lieutenant Hayes." (Diálogo de McGee) De fato, ele estava batedor quando Deputy Beagle foi capturado e levado ao Bison Steve Hotel, escolhendo não agir, em vez disso, citando a falta de um rifle e ordens adequadas.Courier: "I rescued Primm's deputy, but the town's still lawless." McGee: "I can't imagine that deputy of theirs is worth more than a spit. I was on lookout when he got frog marched over to Bison Steve. If I had a long rifle or the order I would have taken out the Powder Gangers to save him, but I didn't. His tough shit I guess." (Diálogo de McGee) Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * My Kind of Town: McGee pode ser instituído como o novo xerife de Primm se o jogador estiver do lado da NCR. Efeitos das ações do jogador Se o jogador escolher Meyers ou Primm Slim para ser o xerife, Sgt. McGee irá viajar para o Camp Forlorn Hope junto com o Lt. Hayes. Ao contrário de quase todos os outros NPCs no jogo, incluindo Lt. Hayes, McGee não viaja rapidamente quando o jogador não está na mesma célula ativa do mapa. Desta forma, ele nunca viajará para o Camp Forlorn Hope ao menos que seja escoltado pelo jogador, uma tarefa extremamente difícil considerando que seu caminho passa por algumas das áreas mais perigosas no jogo. Se ele chegar ao Forlorn Hope, McGee não terá nenhum diálogo novo. Inventário Anotações * O jogador irá informar ao jogador se McGee morrer, similar à mensagem que aparece se um companheiro morre no modo Hardcore. * McGee evolui com o jogador, o que é bastante incomum para um NPC secundário. Nos níveis mais altos ele pode ter de 200 a 300 hit points, comparado aos 50 hit points de um NCR trooper normal. * McGee deveria ser um Lance Corporal, de acordo com arquivos do jogo. * A rota que ele pega é: para o norte pela estrada de Primm virando a esquerda para o acampamento onde você encontra Barton Thorn, em seguida ele continua pela estrada, onde passa pelo Jean Sky Diving e vira para o leste na estrada que leva ao Hidden Valley. Então, ele viaja pelo caminho sul através da scorpion gulch e se dirige para a Gibson's shack ao sul. Depois ele viaja para o leste, passando ao norte do Gibson Scrap Yard. Continuando ao leste, passa ao norte da Southern Nevada Wind Farm onde, então, ele se dirige para o nordeste colina acima e desce em direção ao Camp Forlorn Hope. * Ele pode desaparecer dentro da pedra quando estiver no pé do morro, mas ele deve reaparecer no topo da colina. * Ao menos que o jogador desarme as minas na ponte improvisada que leva a Primm, McGee pode se matar passando nelas enquanto caminha para a cidade. Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Sergeant McGee aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Após o jogador decidir deixar a NCR tomar controle de Primm, o Xerife Sgt. McGee irá aparecer na Sheriff's shack. Sgt. McGee irá ficar preso no canto da sala, próximo à mesa, porque uma mesa está bloqueando seu caminho, e, como resultado, ele não sairá da cabana. * Após o jogador escolher alguém para o ser o Xerife de Primm, e ter visitado a zona ao norte da planta solar, Sgt. McGee irá ser encontrado caminhando do lado de fora de qualquer território que o jogador visita aleatoriamente, acabando por ser morto eventualmente. de:McGee en:McGee es:McGee pl:McGee ru:Сержант Макги uk:Сержант Макгі Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens da NCR do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens do Exército da New California Republic Categoria:Personagens de Primm Categoria:Personagens de Camp Forlorn Hope